LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Universe (LEGOnerd 7.0)
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Universe is the second instalment in the LEGO Dimensions series. It’s Starter Pack includes a brand new toy multipad. It has many places for toy tags to go on, making the limit of characters on being way bigger. It also includes 3 characters, Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars), and Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) Summary After Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and their allies defeated Lord Vortech, the multiverse was saved. In another reality, a mysterious being known as Endledorf Brown has discovered the last piece of Vortech. He has used that piece to get the powers of Vortech and become the all powerful Lord Ultravortech and has combined both realities together to make one huge ultimate universe. It’s up to the new heroes to save the universe from Lord Ultravortech Cast Main Heroes Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Ewan McGregor Rigby - William Slayers Expansion Packs Fun Packs 1 Character, 1 vehicle Battle Packs 1 Character, 1 weapon Team Packs 2 Characters, 2, Vehicles Co-Op Packs 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 weapon Level Packs 1 Character, 2 vehicles Battle Packs 1 character, 2 weapons Gear Packs 1 character, 1 vehicle, 1 weapon Season Pass Packs 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 season pass microchip Story Packs 1 or 2 characters, 1 vehicle, 1 new build Year 1 Wave 1 - January 1, 2020 Wave 2 - March 3, 2020 Wave 3 - May 1, 2020 Wave 4 - July 14, 2020 Wave 5 - November 6, 2020 Year 2 Wave 6 - January 1, 2021 Wave 7 - May 7, 2021 Wave 8 - July 13, 2021 Wave 9 - September 26, 2021 Wave 10 - November 5, 2021 Year 3 Wave 11 - January 1, 2022 Wave 11.5 - February 18, 2022 Wave 12 - May 6, 2022 Wave 13 - July 29, 2022 Wave 14 - September 25, 2022 Wave 15 - December 13, 2022 Year 4 Wave 16 - January 1, 2023 Wave 17 - March 7, 2023 Wave 18 - June 23, 2023 Wave 19 - August 12, 2023 Wave 20 - November 28, 2023 Year 5 Wave 21 - January 1, 2024 Wave 22 - April 21, 2024 Wave 23 - July 23, 2024 Wave 24 - October 29, 2024 Wave 25 - December 24, 2024 Themes Year 1 New Themes * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Star Wars * Regular Show * SpongeBob SquarePants * Looney Tunes * The Dark Crystal * Godzilla * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Captain Underpants * Dog Man * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Memes * Super Mario * Pokémon * Toy Story * Stranger Things * Terminator * Indiana Jones * Muppets * Nexo Knights * Minecraft * More TBA Returning Themes * Adventure Time * LEGO Ninjago * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * The Simpsons * Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Adventure Worlds Marvel Cinematic Universe New York City (Present) * Avengers Tower * New Avengers Facility * Sanctum Sanctorum New York City (2012; DeLorean secret area) * Stark Tower * Sanctum Sanctorum Wakanda * Panther Habit * Wakandan Battlefield Titan Titan II * The Garden The Amazing World Of Gumball Elmore * Gumball House * Elmore Junior High * Other Gumball Locations The Void (Secret Tardis Area) = More custom stuff will be added over time Levels Notes * The game was first revealed when at an interview with James McLoughlin, who is the director of LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga. He said that the characters’ abilities on that game will continue on this game. * The first trailer will be released around the anniversary of The LEGO Movie. * Several worlds from previous LEGO games are possible to visit. * Every single character on the first game works on this game. * The price inflation of $100 is because this game’s toy multipad is 5 stories high and each level has room for 15-20 characters. * The graphics on this game are very similar to the first game and Vorton and the new HUB Level Altron keep the same neon blue filter, same as the portals. In Marvel Cinematic Universe world, it looks very similar to the HUB world in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Reviews * It sold 100,000,000 copies in 2 weeks, making it LEGO’s bestselling game. Category:Video Games Category:LEGOnerd 7.0